It's not too late to say I love you
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Heero tells Duo how he feels, but before Duo gets to answer back, Heero went, and now Heero died, how will Duo cope? But is it too late for Duo to tell Heero he loves him? 1x2. One shot fanfic! It isn't in paragraphs! my comp weird! sorry!


Not too late to say I love you.  
  
Duo sat in his room reading one of his manga comics when the door opened; he looked up to see his roommate Heero, "Hey Heero what's up?" He said, Duo knew he would probably get a 'hn' or a snort from Heero, but this time it was different, Heero sat himself on Duo's bed and asked, "Duo, what would you do if you found out someone close yo you actually loves you?" Duo put down the comic and sat himself up, he looked at Heero in surprise, he has never heard anything like this come out of the great Heero Yuy's mouth before, "Why you asking? Does someone close to you love ya?" Duo teased, "Shut up!" Heero said and he turned away ready to get up when Duo pulled him back down, "Geez, calm down, I was just kidding!" Duo said, "Hn." Heero said, "Anyway, you asking what I would do if someone close to me loves me?" Duo asked, Heero nodded, "Well, I dunno, I'd probably be ok with it, I mean hey, if they are close to me, I think I would return their feelings." Duo answered honestly, he looked up at Heero and for some reason, and he thought he can see something he has never seen in Heero before, and then he saw Heero take in a deep breath, "Duo?" Heero said, "Sup Heero? Anything else you need to get off your shoulders?" Duo asked, "I..Aishiteru." Heero said, "Heero, you know I don't understand Japanese!" Duo said making a face, "Duo....please, don't make me..." Heero said closing his eyes, "Come on Heero, if you can say it in Japanese, you can say it in English, now spill." "I...I...I..I love you..." Heero managed to say, Duo froze in place, "What did you say Heero?" Duo said, "I love you. I love you Duo Maxwell." Heero said, this time a little more relaxed, "Heero...I....?" Duo was interrupted as Heero headed for the door, "Duo, I know you feel disgusted with me, don't worry, I won't be here, I'm off on a mission." Heero said before leaving the room. Duo sat there, "Heero...he, likes me...no..he loves me, Duo, you idiot, why didn't you say it back to him? Now he thinks you hate him because he's gay!" Duo told himself off, "I will tell him after he returns from his mission." Duo said to himself smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
One week later  
  
The phone rang, "Duo, can you get that please!" Quatre yelled whilst cooking up their dinner, "No problems Q-man!" Duo said, he picked up the no lead phone, but after two minutes, Duo dropped the phone onto the ground, with a loud crash, Quatre came running out of the kitchen to find Duo standing there, frozen, with tears running down his cheeks, "Duo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Quatre asked his friend picking up the phone, "Hello? Mr. Maxwell?" Someone on the other line kept yelling down the phone, Quatre quickly answered back, "Hello, sorry, Mr. Maxwell just went off, this is Quatre Reberba Winner here, and may I ask what happened?" "Oh, Mr. Winner, I'm sorry to say this, but Mr. Yuy got killed on his mission." "What? This can't be; Heero can't die that easily!" Quatre yelled causing Wufei and Trowa to come towards him, "I'm sorry Mr. Winner, please be calm, it's just that, Mr. Yuy was preoccupied with a group of assassins, and one of them shot him a couple of times, and they managed to hit one of his lungs, his trachea and...they shot through his head hitting his brain." "No..." "I'm sorry Mr. Winner, we are right now in the hospital, we are hopping you would hold a funeral in honour of Mr. Yuy." "Thanks you." Quatre said turning off the phone, he put it on the desk and he fell to the ground, Trowa quickly grabbed him, "Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa asked, "Yes, I want to know too, what's this about Yuy being dead?" Wufei said, and then he looked at Duo, who was leaning against the wall crying, "Maxwell, Winner, can either one of you please tell us what's going on?" Wufei demanded, Duo got off the wall and ran to his room slamming the door behind him, "Maxwell, you get back down here right...." Wufei was interrupted, "Wufei, leave Duo, it is hard for him to take, we all know that Duo feels something for Heero." Quatre said, "Well, can you explain what happened?" Wufei asked, "Heero....Heero died on his mission." Quatre said, "How? We all know that Yuy is invincible, what I've heard Maxwell say, he jumps off a cliff and still lives, and there was the time he self detonated and still lived! How can Yuy die on a mission such as this?" Wufei complained, "Heero, he was occupied by a group of assassins and one of them shot him in one of his lungs, his trachea and through his head..." Quatre explained, "Where is Heero now?" Trowa asked, "He's at the hospital. Trowa, Wufei, we should hold a funeral for Heero, he is a fellow Gundam Pilot and our friend." Quatre said now starting to cry, "We will little one, don't worry." Trowa said hushing Quatre.  
  
In Duo and Heero's room, Duo was on his bed crying, "Heero, why did you die? I never had the chance to tell you how I feel." Duo cried, he looked over at the desk, he saw Heero's laptop lying there, he got up, wiped his tears away and went over to the laptop, opened it, it said you have to enter password, Duo looked at the screen, then typed his name, access approved, Duo smiled, then he frowned, "Why didn't you tell me you loved me before? Why didn't you let me explain before you left?" Duo mumbled, he looked at the folders, then he saw a computer diary, he knew he shouldn't read it, but it kept screaming his name, telling him to find out things about the wing pilot, Duo opened the computer diary and read through the pages, most of it was about him, just then, the final entry Heero has typed cause Duo to break down,  
  
Dear Journal, Tomorrow I have a mission which will last up to at least 4 days, However, there is someone I cannot stand to leave behind, It's Duo. I love him, but I just can't bring myself to tell him, The reason is that, I know that he is straight, He flirts with girls, and he only likes girls, I mean, how can someone like him fall for me, As they all say, I am emotionless, stoic, and a cold blooded assassin, Duo, he's everything I can't be, That's why I want him with me, So he can teach me, help me, care for me, I know I have his friendship and his trust, But I want to feel how Trowa and Quatre feel, I don't want to be alone, I want to be with Duo. I wish he returns the way I feel, I don't want to be rejected by him, I do have emotions, I don't like to admit, but I do, I can feel pain like anyone else, Unfortunately, Dr. J has told me that emotions are a sign of weaknesses, And that if I show my emotions, They will take advantage of me, I am the Perfect Soldier, But I'm not Perfect enough for Duo to love, I wish maybe someday he will understand the way I feel, And that he will caress me when I'm hurt, Hug me when I'm sad, Love me forever.  
  
Heero Yuy.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, he regretted for doubting his feelings, he regretted for thinking Heero doesn't like him, he regrets calling Heero emotionless when he doesn't help Duo through some troubles, just then the door opened, and Quatre came in, "Duo, we're going to the hospital to see Heero, do you want to come?" he asked, "Yeah, ok." Duo said getting up.  
  
~*~  
  
On the day of the funeral  
  
"May Duo Maxwell please come and give a speech about you and Heero's friendship." The priest said, Duo got up and headed for the desk wit the mic; he gulped and looked out at everyone, "Me and Heero, we..we were best buds, I trusted him, he trusted me, I was probably the closest friend he has had in his life, sure he may be cold towards us, but I know him." Duo started to blink back tears, and he looked up towards the sky, "Me and him had great times together, I mean, he saved my life a couple of times, what can I say, he's the Perfect type of guy. Clever, Fast, Strong, Tough." Now Duo found it hard to speak and a few tears managed to escape. "I...I had a thing for Heero, I.dunno why, but every time..I would always wanna...work with him...I thought..it was because I found him interesting..but..later..I knew that I actually feel for him.." Duo gulped a bit and a few more tears fell, "Before he went off..he..told me....he liked me...I...was shocked...no, surprised...I thought...he was the straight type of guy..heck, I thought he liked Relena....but then...I was too stunned to be able to..confess my feelings too...he left..he thought I was...disgusted....with him..." Now tears ran down Duo's cheek, "When they...called...I picked up the....phone..I was the one to find out...first that Heero died...I cried....I know boys don't cry....but it hurt...I went down his laptop...I found out that he loves me...but he thought I was...straight and would...never would like him...because everyone....describes him....as emotionless, stoic...cold...blooded...he said that....he needs someone...just like us...he said he needed..me." Duo said, the last word almost a whisper, he bowed and went towards Heero's coffin where Heero laid, lifeless, alone, Duo's tears fell onto Heero's face, Duo wiped them away, and he pulled something from underneath his shirt, his cross, he managed to get Heero's head up and put the cross on him, "I hope you'll keep this by you all the way Heero, I learnt something from you, I hope it's not too late to say this but I want to say..Aishiteru Heero, my comrade, my friend....my lover." Duo whispered to Heero. 


End file.
